dirty picture
by shirocchin
Summary: "Hukuman yang pantas untuk Midoriya adalah... mengambil foto telanjang Todoroki. Jika menolak, kau sendiri yang harus telanjang di depan kami." Ide tak senonoh dari Kaminari Denki membuat Midoriya Izuku pucat pasi.


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Cerita ini absurd banget maklumin aja yea yang penting nyampah OTP /iyain. Jangan lupa join event TODEDEKU VALENTINE DAY ya minna. Klik profile ffn saya atau PM untuk info lebih lanjut. Typos, ooc-ness, nggak masuk akal(?), tolong iyain ya gaes wqwqwq._

 _dirty picture by_ _ **shirocchin**_

* * *

"Hukuman yang pantas untuk Midoriya adalah... mengambil foto telanjang Todoroki. Jika menolak, kau sendiri yang harus telanjang di depan kami." Ide tak senonoh dari Kaminari Denki membuat Midoriya Izuku pucat pasi.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk mengambil foto Todoroki. Jika tidak berhasil, kau harus telanjang di depan kami."_

Midoriya Izuku berjongkok di depan pintu kamar mandi khusus pria dengan raut wajah gugup dan pucat pasi. Kaminari Denki dan ide gilanya. Izuku menyesal ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan ular tangga—permainan bocah, di kamar Kirishima Eijirou semalam. Di sana berkumpul Eijirou, Denki, dan Sero. Menghabiskan malam minggu dengan bermain kartu, mengobrol khas cowok, dan membaca manga. Izuku bermaksud meminjam catatan bahasa Inggris milik Eijirou karena ia tertinggal banyak akibat perkelahian dengan Katsuki, membuatnya tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran selama tiga hari.

" _ARGHHH_! KENAPA HAL INI BISA TERJADI PADAKU?" Tanpa sadar Izuku menjerit frustasi. Ia menggenggam erat ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Fitur kamera aktif sejak tadi. Izuku anak yang pintar dan jujur, tapi bocah polos sepertinya adalah mangsa empuk bagi Denki yang berotak keruh. Bermain curang ketika Izuku sedang lengah membuat pemuda berambut hijau harus menelan kekalahan. Sero bertepuk tangan, Eijirou hanya terkekeh. Si rambut merah tahu rekannya bermain kotor, tapi untuk kali ini ia membiarkannya. Terkadang membosankan melihat permainan yang jujur dan bersih. Sepertinya Eijirou ketularan usilnya Denki.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Izuku terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Penampakan Todoroki Shouto yang baru saja mandi dengan rambut setengah basah membuat Izuku menelan ludah. Bola matanya tak berkedip.

"Ada apa denganmu, Midoriya? Kau ingin mandi?" Shouto mengeringkan rambutnya yang berwarna unik dengan sehelai handuk putih. Izuku menggeleng dengan wajah pucat. Shouto heran.

"A-aku sudah mandi tadi. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Todoroki- _kun_. _Jaa_!" Izuku langsung meluncur pergi, meninggalkan si pemuda tampan yang terdiam penuh tanda tanya.

...

 _SUDAH JELAS TIDAK MUNGKIN, KAN? IYA KAN?_

Izuku berjalan sempoyongan melewati koridor dengan penerangan temaram. Asrama kelas 1-A begitu sunyi ketika malam semakin larut. Denki sungguh tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Eijirou tidak berusaha menolongnya seperti biasa. Sero yang merupakan partner in crime Denki sama sekali tak berniat menghiburnya. Sejak kapan teman-teman sekelasnya begitu kejam padanya? Dalam kepalanya tertulis banyak rencana namun tak satu pun terealisasikan. Izuku sudah menyiapkan mental, menunggu saat Shouto hendak mandi. Namun pemuda terkuat sekelas mandi begitu cepat hingga Izuku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyusun langkah-langkah selanjutnya.

"Kenapa harus Todoroki- _kun_? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Tokoyami- _kun_ misalnya... atau kalian bertiga." Izuku merengut tak suka saat trio usil bergabung dengannya, menyantap makan siang di kafetaria yang penuh sesak. Di sebelah Izuku, duduk Ojirou yang mengangkat alis penasaran.

"Tokoyami kan burung," timpal Sero.

"Terus?" Izuku bingung karena kalimat Sero mengindikasikan adanya diskriminasi(?). Memang kenapa kalau burung?

"Burung kan tidak punya _burung_." Denki terkekeh mesum membuat Izuku tersedak katsudon.

"Woy, woy, jangan bicara kotor sedang makan, Kaminari." Eijirou menusuk pipi si rambut kuning dengan ujung sumpit.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Sejak awal idemu tidak masuk akal, Kaminari- _kun_."

Denki menahan pergelangan tangan Izuku saat pemuda itu hendak mengembalikan nampan. " _Eits_ , tidak boleh menyerah di tengah jalan. Kau ingat kesepakatannya, Midoriya."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika hanya mengambil foto setengah telanjang. Lagipula, justru aneh jika laki-laki melihat foto telanjang sesama lelaki." Izuku menghela napas lelah. Eijirou tertawa.

"Midoriya, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Kaminari homo?"

"Aku tidak homo!" sembur Denki tidak terima.

"Kalem, _bro_. Aku hanya bercanda. Wajahmu serius sekali. Jangan-jangan..."

"Terserah. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, foto setengah telanjang. Terserah padamu ingin mengambil gambar telanjang bagian bawah atau atas." Denki meminum habis jus jeruk kesukaannya.

"Sudah tentu aku mengambil foto bagian atas!" Izuku menjerit tanpa sadar. Beberapa kepala menoleh membuat Izuku langsung bungkam.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah, Midoriya."

Ingin rasanya Izuku melempar garpu ke arah wajah menyebalkan Denki.

...

Saat berganti kostum menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk mengambil gambar setengah telanjang Shouto. Izuku sudah mengaktifkan fitur kamera. Suara ribut celotehan khas anak laki-laki memenuhi ruang ganti membuat Izuku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Todoroki Shouto berdiri di depan sebuah loker, melepas kancing seragam satu persatu dan mengeluarkan kostum _hero_ miliknya. Jemari Izuku bergetar, matanya tak fokus. Sial, kenapa mendadak ia seperti _stalker_ cabul? Mengambil foto seseorang diam-diam bisa dikenakan pidana dan Izuku merasa was-was seketika. Ia selalu menjadi warga negara baik dan taat hukum. Ini semua salah Kaminari Denki. Izuku bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan si pemuda pirang.

 _JEPRET!_

Seketika semua manusia yang berada di ruangan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, termasuk Shouto yang dalam kondisi bertelanjang dada. Izuku hampir menjerit menyadari kebodohannya lupa mematikan suara kamera.

"Oi, Midoriya. Kalau kau ingin mengambil foto tubuh indahku, bilang saja. Jangan memotretku diam-diam." Mineta Minoru dengan penuh percaya diri menghampiri Izuku yang nyaris oleng.

"H-hahaha. Maaf, minna. Aku tak sengaja menekan fitur kamera."

"Midoriya, kau bisa mengambil fotoku kalau mau." Eijirou memasang pose jantan. Denki tertawa. Sebaliknya, Izuku pucat pasi. Apalagi Shouto ikut-ikutan meliriknya.

Tak apalah, yang penting ia sudah mendapat gambar setengah telanjang pemilik _quirk_ ganda. Izuku diam-diam merasa lega dalam hati. Dengan begini, ia tak perlu mempermalukan dirinya di depan Denki dkk.

...

"HAH? KAU SEBUT INI FOTO SETENGAH TELANJANG?" Denki berteriak saat Izuku menyodorkan gambar yang berhasil ia abadikan saat di ruang ganti. Izuku tersinggung.

"Tapi punggung juga termasuk tubuh bagian atas!" Izuku ngotot. Denki menghela napas panjang. Betapa polosnya Izuku.

Si pemuda pemilik _quirk_ listrik menepuk pundak Izuku dengan sok bijak. Mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Eijirou, minus Sero karena pemuda bermuka gepeng(?) tengah mengobrol bersama anak-anak yang lain di ruang tengah.

"Tidak ada yang terangsang saat melihat punggung telanjang, Midoriya. Kecuali kau mengidap _back fetish_."

Izuku membuang muka.

"Tapi kalian berdua sudah melihat secara langsung Todoroki- _kun_ yang sedang berganti kostum. Tidak masuk akal jika kalian masih meminta foto segala."

"Ini dan itu berbeda." Denki menyeringai seperti rubah. Sejujurnya ia tak peduli dengan foto _topless_ Shouto, pemuda berambut kuning hanya merasa terhibur melihat bagaimana teman sekelasnya berjuang untuk mendapatkan foto tersebut. "Ayolah, pdahal besok hari Valentine." Denki duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara Eijirou asyik berbaring di atas karpet menikmati semilir dari kipas angin yang menyala.

"Apa hubungannya hari kasih sayang dengan foto setengah telanjang?" Izuku bingung, membuat Denki gemas karena pipi gembil temannya ikut menggembung.

"Itu artinya kau tak punya banyak waktu, Midoriya. Todoroki akan dikerubungi para gadis dan kau tak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya sejengkal pun." Eijirou terkekeh. Izuku baru menyadari hal tersebut. Memang, cowok tampan dan populer akan kewalahan saat Valentine Day tiba.

"Malam ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan. Kenapa kau tidak meminta ijin langsung padanya? Kupikir, Todoroki akan menjawab iya."

Izuku menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak mungkin. Todoroki- _kun_ bukan orang gampangan."

"Apa kau tak sadar Todoroki selalu memerhatikanmu? Maksudku, aku beberapa kali pernah memergokinya sedang curi-curi pandang padamu." Denki tertawa misterius.

Giliran Izuku yang tertawa dengan nada sumbang. "Mana mungkin. Lebih masuk akal jika Todoroki- _kun_ memerhatikan Yaoyorozu- _san_."

Denki mengangkat bahu. " _Who knows_? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memastikan? Kau tidak tahu orientasi seksualnya dengan pasti."

"Bisa saja Todoroki homo seperti Kaminari." Eijirou menambahkan. Denki melempar majalah porno ke wajah Eijirou. Izuku semakin pening dengan arah pembicaraan yang tak jelas. Denki benar, waktunya semakin menipis. Malam ini atau tidak sama sekali. Izuku menepuk pipinya keras.

"Berjuanglah, Midoriya. Ini semua demi masa depanmu." Denki terkekeh.

"H-hah? Masa depanku?"

Namun, Denki tak memberi respon. Kini ia sibuk mengganggu Eijirou. Pemuda berambut hijau meninggalkan kamar Eijirou dan berjalan menuju kamar Shouto dengan langkah berat. Seperti ada batu besar yang terikat di kedua tungkainya.

...

"Midoriya?"

Izuku tersenyum gugup saat pintu kamar Shouto terbuka dan menampilkan sang pemilik kamar dalam balutan _sweater_ hitam bergaris. Penampilan anak bungsu Endeavor begitu kasual bahkan saat malam menjelang.

"A-apa aku boleh masuk?" Izuku bertanya gugup. Meski hubungan keduanya tidak sekaku saat pertama kali, Izuku masih sedikit sungkan. Shouto mengangguk tanpa menanyakan apapun. Pemuda berambut hijau masuk dan duduk di atas lantai beralaskan tatami. Kamar Shouto terasa nyaman dengan nuansa ketimuran.

Izuku menunduk. Ia tak berani memandang wajah Shouto ketika pemuda itu datang membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Kau suka cokelat? Aku tidak tahu minuman kesukaanmu, jadi seadanya saja."

"S-suka! Aku suka cokelat. Todoroki- _kun_ tidak perlu khawatir." Entah mengapa suasana di dalam kamar begitu canggung. Shouto terlihat seperti melayani tamu daripada teman. Izuku tersenyum kecil.

Shouto memerhatikan bagaimana Izuku menyeruput cokelat panas dengan hati-hati. Bibir cangkir bertemu bibir merah muda Izuku yang basah. Shouto menunduk. Sekilas ia berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

" _A-ano_.." Izuku bergerak gelisah. Cepat atau lambat ia harus mengatakannya. Tujuan utamanya mendatangi kamar Shouto bukan untuk berbagi cokelat panas, melainkan mengambil gambar _panas_. Izuku mendadak gerah.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu kau bertingkah aneh, Midoriya. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Shouto menghapus jarak di antara mereka, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Izuku yang semakin salah tingkah. Terlalu dekat!

"T-t-tidak!" Izuku menjauh tanpa sadar. Sepasang alis Shouto bertaut heran. Pemuda tampan terus memandangi Izuku tanpa berkedip. Izuku memandang sepasang iris berbeda di dekatnya dengan tatapan gugup. Setelah sesi berpandangan selesai, akhirnya Izuku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan segalanya pada pemuda pemilik quirk ganda.

Shouto tercenung. Izuku semakin merasa bersalah. Bukankah terdengar aneh dan tidak sopan jika seseorang meminta foto setengah telanjang? Izuku memeluk lututnya erat.

Shouto bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Izuku mendongak. Mampus, sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan membentaknya.

"T-t-todoroki- _kun_? Maafkan aku. Jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa— _HEEEE_?"

Izuku terkejut saat Shouto melepas _sweater_ hitam bergaris dan melemparnya ke sofa. Dada bidang telanjang murid terkuat kelas 1-A tereskpos dengan jelas tanpa penghalang. Sepasang mata lapar Izuku tak bisa berkedip menikmati sajian malam yang tak pernah terlintas dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar sekali pun.

" _SEMUDAH INI?"_ Izuku berteriak dalam hati.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Midoriya. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Shouto menghampiri Izuku yang merinding di tempat. Perbedaan tinggi hingga 10 cm terasa jelas sekali ketika tubuh keduanya nyaris menempel erat.

"S-syarat?" Izuku tak fokus hingga lupa dengan tujuan utamanya. Tubuh Shouto bagus dan idaman sekali. Kadang Izuku berpikir mengapa Shouto tak menjadi model saja. Pemuda berpipi gembil tanpa sadar tersenyum membayangkan Shouto berlenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk.

"Kau harus melepas pakaianmu jika ingin mengambil fotoku. Supaya adil." Shouto berbisik rendah di telinga Izuku.

"K-kenapa aku harus _topless_ juga? Adil bagaimana?" Izuku tak mengerti.

"Karena aku juga ingin mengambil fotomu, Midoriya. Lepaskan atau aku yang melakukannya?" Shouto menahan kedua sisi bahu Izuku, mencegah agar pemuda mungil kabur.

Izuku bergerak gelisah saat Shouto memandanginya tanpa bersuara. Kenapa suasananya begitu canggung? Padahal mereka sesama jenis. Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika kaum lelaki melihat sesama jenisnya bertelanjang dada. Tapiii... Izuku risih juga saat tatapan mata Shouto seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Shouto saat melihat gelagat Izuku yang aneh.

"T-tidak!" Izuku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus melakukan pemanasan lebih dulu. Mendekat ke mari."

Izuku menurut dan seketika memekik ketika Shouto menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

 _TUNGGU! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?_

"Untuk mendapat gambar yang bagus, kita harus mengenal anatomi tubuh masing-masing, Midoriya." Puncak hidung Shouto bergesekan dengan kulit leher Izuku. Pemuda berambut hijau menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _U-uum_ , begitu kah?" Kepolosan Izuku membuat Shouto nyaris lepas kendali.

"Ya."

"B-bagaimana dengan fotonya? Kapan aku bisa mengambilnya?" Izuku harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan foto Shouto dan menyerahkannya pada Denki supaya urusannya cepat kelar.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru. Lagipula, Kaminari pasti paham jika kau telat menyerahkannya."

"E-eh?"

Shouto tersenyum misterius.

Malam panjang akan segera dimulai.

...

Lima belas menit yang lalu.

 _From : Todoroki_

 _To : Kaminari_

 _Midoriya benar-benar datang ke kamarku. Aku akan menraktirmu sushi besok._


End file.
